1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busway fitting and, more specifically, to a busway fitting having switch assemblies mounted perpendicular to the primary axis of the busway.
2. Background Information
A busway may be used to distribute power over an extended length, such as, but not limited to, through multiple floors of a building. The busway, typically, includes multiple busway sections each having a plurality of conductive members, or buses, disposed in an extruded housing. The housing, typically an aluminum extrusion, acts to support the bus members and to dissipate heat over most of the busway length. That is, the extruded housing is used to protect and support the bus members as the busway extends between floors. At selected locations, for example, on each floor, there is a busway fitting and a meter stack coupled to the power distribution system for that floor. The busway fitting is a housing structured to enclose the busway and any buses extending to the meter stack. The meter stack is, typically, disposed immediately to the side of the busway with a plurality of generally horizontal stabs extending toward the busway. A horizontal meter stack bus for each bus member in the busway extends between, and is in electrical communication with, the busway and the meter stack. Typically, the busway fitting also encloses a switch assembly that is disposed between the busway and the meter stack buses. Additionally, a fuse is often disposed between the switch and the meter stack. The switch assembly may be manually opened or closed to control the supply of electricity to the meter stack. Upon an over-current condition, the fuse will break the circuit between the meter stack and the busway.
In the prior art, the switch and fuse were mounted with their axis being generally parallel to the primary axis of the busway. That is, each switch and fuse had a line terminal and load terminal and these terminals extended in a direction parallel to the busway primary axis. Thus, in a typical busway fitting where the busway primary axis extended in a vertical direction, each meter stack bus was required to have one or more transition buses structured to join the vertical busway with the horizontal meter stack stabs. Typically, the transition buses included a right angle bend. This configuration is not optimal as the transition buses require extra space, extra parts, and labor related to their installation and maintenance.
There is, therefore, a need for a busway fitting wherein the switch and/or fuse extend in a horizontal orientation.
There is a further need for a busway fitting wherein the buses coupled to a switch and/or fuse occupy a reduced amount of space.